Thanks To The Fever
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job because Lucy's rent are in crisis. No one knows, but Erza is sick. But she didn't want to be in the way of everyone. And if she tell them, they would tell her to rest and do the job another day. Of course Erza won't want that! But what happens when she faint when they meet the client and Crime Sorciere saw her while Team Natsu didn't know? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note **_

_**Hey Everyone! You see, I'm Fairy Tail's big fan and my favorite couple is JeRza! At first, I only ship NaLu but now I'm a big fan of JeRza. So….. I'm going to make JeRza fanfict with a little NaLu in the story. Other shippings might be appear such as GaLe, MiraXus, Gruvia, and many more. And just to tell you, this is just popped in my mind when I'm writing Hunter X Hunter fanfict. Really weird isn't it? **_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I look at the request board to search for the request I want to pick. "Have anything interest you?" Mira-san ask me. "None at all." I sigh. "I don't how I'm going to deal with the rent this month." I continues. "If anything pick your interest, just tell me alright. Master is in the guild master meeting so I change his place for a while." Mira-san smile at me, I nodded as an answer and search again. "Luigi, you still haven't found any?" Natsu suddenly popped out from my left, making me surprised. "Don't surprise me! And anyway, it's Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" I shout. Geez, that guy really never failed to make me mad. "Well, actually I already found one…. But I'm not sure….." I mumbled and I don't realized that Erza heard me. "Really? Let us see it." Erza answer. I gave the request and it's written:

**Request! REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Please defeat the Dark Guild called Midnight Orge and save my daughter!**

**NOTE: The leader use a fire magic**

**Reward : 800,000 Jewel**

**We give an armor and one silver celestial spirit too as a reward if you save my daughter. And please bring her back to me ALIVE! **

**Client : Kaby Liquire**

**Place : XXXxxxxxxx**

"It's a good deal isn't it?" Erza pat my back. "You can get one more silver key, and I get free armor too." She continues. "Well…. That's what I'm thinking too…. But I'm still unsure…." I answer. "The leader use a fire magic right? Then, it's an easy deal isn't it?" Gray seems like he really think it's a good deal. "Alright! What are we waiting for?! Let's go now!" Natsu kick one table and go wild. "Aye sir!" Happy is following him. "I guess you're right, Okay! Let's go! My rent is waiting too!" I'm starting to getting fired up too. Well…. The first time I wanted to pick this job, I had a really bad feeling. But, it's just a hunch… Right?

**~Meanwhile Crime Sociere is…..~**

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"Hey Jellal!" Meredy called me. "What?" I answer. "I heard a rumor around the town, seems like Dark Guild called Midnight Orge is starting to move around too much." Meredy continues. "Yeah, I heard that too. What we're gonna do? Should we attack them?" Ultear ask. "It seems like they're plotting something too. We should hurry up and attack them, and know their plans too." I'm starting to think for the plans. "Alright, we're going to their guild at midnight." I say as I'm thinking for the plans.

**~Back To Team Natsu~**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"After everything you said, you're still the same as usual huh? Can't you do something with your motion sickness?" Gray teased while Natsu is trying not to thrown out. "A-are….. w-we….. s-still… n-not….. there….… y-yet? Ughh….." Natsu say while feeling sick. "You're really can't stand transportation huh? I'm really curious how are you alright riding Happy…." Lucy says without any meanings behind. "I'm not a transportation! How cruel Lucy!" Happy says with teary eyes. "Well, don't push yourselves too hard to talk Natsu. It's going to be really bothersome if you throw out in here." Erza said while eating her strawberry cake. "You really loves strawberry cake….. How many do you ate it today…" Gray amazed seeing Erza eating strawberry cake. "Never mind that, we're here." Erza eating the last bite of her strawberry cake and then goes off the train. "Hey Gray, don't you think Erza is acting weird?" Lucy whisper to Gray, don't want Erza knows. "Really? I think she's the same as usual." Gray answer. "Do you really think so?" Lucy ask, still unsure. "You're thinking too much." Gray answer and then walk off the train. "Finally stopped! I'm alive again now!" Natsu's fighting spirits are on fire. "Aye sir!" Happy is in his right.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I really think there's something wrong with Erza. I can't really explain it well, but I'm sure of it. Suddenly Erza's footstep stopped, making me bumped into her aromor. And seriously, it's hurt. "O-oww… What's wrong Erza?" I ask. "Eh? Nothing…." Erza answer with pale face. "Oi! Erza! The place is in here!" Gray shouted as Erza and I looked back. Seems like Erza already past that way but didn't realized it. There's really are something's wrong with her. And stupid of me, I just followed her…

When the client explained about her kidnapped daughter, Erza seems like she needs to go to…. You know…. But then, she's not coming back after a long explanation. "Nee Gray, Erza isn't coming back but…." I spoke to Gray. Gray looked around, "now that you mentioned it….." Gray answered. "Maybe she's lost or something?" Natsu ask. "Idiot, there's no way in hell Erza is lost isn't it?" Gray seems like picking a fight with Natsu again…..

"What are you saying again, you ice-princess?"

"You're not just idiots but also deaf? You brainless-flame"

"You damn-ice"

"You flame-bastard"

And there they goes again… The same, always pattern. "But really, where did Erza went?" I talked to Happy. Yes, I don't want to bother Natsu and Gray for the moment, instead I wanted to kill myself. "Want to go check the Restroom?" Happy ask and I nodded. But, when we checked the place. The room is empty. Where have Erza been?

**~At the same time, Erza is…..~**

**Erza's P.O.V**

I went to catch some Fresh air, I don't know why but I felt unwell today. I already said to Lucy that I'm going to go for a while before catch some Fresh air. I went outside from the backdoor so there's no people at all. Actually, I don't want to take a job today, but since Lucy's rent are in crisis, I can't say no to take a job can't I? And if I said I'm not feeling well, I'm sure everyone is going to force me to take some rest and take a job when I'm cured. Of course I don't want to become a burden everyone. When I'm taking some Fresh air, suddenly my head become dizzy and my sight become blur, my legs are weak and I can't stand. The last thing I saw is a blue-haired person in front of me, is it Wendy? From what I remembered, Wendy is taking a job in this town too. But there's two of them, is it because my eyes are blur?

**Jellal's P.O.V**

Ultear, Meredy, and I just arrived at the town Midnight Orge are in. Right now, we are in the middle of the town in a disguise. I stopped my footstep when I saw a bakery, It reminds me of someone. "Jellal-san?" I heard kid's voice and I look back. "Is it you Wendy?" I smiled a little as I saw a blue haired girl and white exceed. "Yes! Thank you so much for your help on Grand Magic Games!" Wendy smiled at me. "Jellal! We're going to leave you behind!" Meredy shouted so I hurriedly walk towards her. "Then, see you again." I waved to Wendy and rushed towards Ultear and Meredy. "Who is that kid?" Meredy ask. "It's Wendy." I answer. "Ah! That little kid from Fairy Tail! Want to invite her too?" Ultear ask. "Better not, it's dangerous." I stopped Ultear but she already invited her. Knowing Wendy, she must be accepted it. "What about your purpose to come here?" I ask. "It's already done!" Wendy answered with a big smile in her face. "You're cute!" Meredy hugged her. "Just to tell you, but she won't be fighting with you all alright? She's just curious about Crime Sociere." Carla, the white exceed glare at me. "I understand." I answer and look at her with assuring face.

When we are on the way, Wendy and Carla went ahead of us, getting all excited. But suddenly their footstep is stopped. Wendy quickly run and left Carla alone, "Erza-san!" Wendy waved to her front and makes me surprised. Erza is in here? I saw a scarlet-haired mage in front of a door. She seems like taking some fresh air and in a deep thought. I unconsciously smiled a little, but that smile fade when I saw her falling to ground. "Erza!" I quickly run to her and grab her. "Erza-san!" Wendy quickly come towards Erza too. "What a high fever." I placed my hand on her head. "Let me cure her!" Wendy is getting ready but I stopped her. "Don't show your magic carelessly, someone might see it. Let's search a place for her

to rest. Wendy nodded and I quickly gave Erza a piggyback ride. Seems like she fainted.

**Ultear's P.O.V**

"Erza!" Jellal quickly run towards Erza. I sigh, you have to saw his face. He's all worried and panic. "Shouldn't we run after him?" Meredy ask me. "We better not, it's a big time you know." I smirked a little. After a while, Jellal went back to us with Erza in his back. I need to hold myself to smile as I saw Jellal's face covered in cold sweat. "I'm sorry, seems like we need to stop our purpose for a while….." Jellal look at us with apologetic face. "Don't sweat it. You can explain to Meredy and I later." I answer. "Thank you for your understanding, first I need to get a place for Erza to rest so Wendy can cure her but….." Jellal look unsure. I nodded with approval, I already said from the start that he should rest himself from time to time. "How about HoneyBone inn?" Meredy suggested and answered by Jellal's nod. "Okay, let's go!" I quickly wnt to the way of the inn. I can't wait to see Jellal and Erza together when Erza is wake up. I'm sure Meredy too!

_**Author's Note **_

_**Done! How is it? I know there isn't any clue about NaLu, but I'll make sure there's one on later chapter. I'm making Ultear shipping JeRza. How's that? I'm sorry if there's some mistakes alright? And I needs everyone's ideas for this story. I try my best not to make this OOC okay? Your Reviews will be helping me out for the next chaper. Maybe I'll publish the next chapter even faster than I thought it would be if you Reviews this story. Just click the box below, and text about what you think with this story. I accept any critics too! PM for ideas alright? It helps me update faster too!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I never thought I would finished this chapter so fast! Thanks for you reviews, my really thanks to Ash Lite – former EST because you're the first one to review at my first FT fanfict! I really appreciate your review. And it helps me to make the story even faster! I did my best and it paid off! Everyone, enjoy the story!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Hey, Jellal! Wait for a minute!" Ultear panted while running following Jellal. Jellal look back, realizing that he just left his two friends and run in his own. "Sorry… I just got catch up…." Jellal apologize. "It's fine. But aside that, are you sure you don't want Erza to saw you?" Ultear ask and Jellal shook his head a little. "You should take a break from time to time." Ultear sigh. "Why are you so desperate for punishing yourselves?" Ultear ask. "Punishment is the code of Crime Sociere isn't it?" Jellal answer and look down. "Ultear is right. You should rest yourselves from time to time. And anyway, I'm sure Erza is holding her selves for you too!" Meredy tried to look at Jellal's eyes. "I can't. I just can't forgive myself about what happened at Tower Of Heaven, and about Simon too…." Jellal looks really sad. "And anyway, I'm sure Erza is happier without me." Jellal continue. Ultear is ready to slap him in face, until someone shouted. "That's not true!" They all look back and saw the blue-haired girl stand up from one bushes. "Erza-san is sad when you're captured at Oracion Seis accident! If she really is happier without you, she would already jump in joy instead crying without wanting anybody know!" Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "Wendy?! If you're in here, how's Erza?" Meredy ask with shocked face. "Everyone from Fairy Tail is with her." Wendy smiled after wiped her tears. "Don't worry, I didn't bring her here with me." Wendy explain making all of the members of Crime Sociere sighed in relieved.

What happened before this? It's…..

_**Erza is laying on the bed while Ultear tried to contact Team Natsu. **_

"_**What?! Erza is with Jellal?! Is she cried again? Is she save? Is she-"**_

"_**Calm down Natsu!" Lucy calmed Natsu down.**_

"_**You really don't know when to shut up, you flame-brain" Gray glared at him**_

"_**What do you say, you Ice cracker?" Natsu glared back at him**_

"_**CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" Lucy shouted at the two of her friends.**_

_**Ultear explained what happened and then Team Natsu rushed into HoneyBone inn. "Erza!" Natsu opened the door, making Wendy surprised. "Fast!" Wendy amazed. "Anyway, where is Erza?" Lucy popped from behind Natsu. "Shh!" Meredy put her point finger on her mouth, making a sign to shut up. "She's still sleeping." Ultear answered. "Mmmm…." Erza started to open her eyes. Jellal looks surprised and run away. "Wait Jellal!" Utear and Meredy followed him.**_

"_**Erza-san! Are you feel much better now?" Wendy ask with innocent smile. Erza nodded, "Thank you Wendy, you're a big help." Erza smile back. "Did Jellal doesn't want Erza to know he's the one that help her?" Lucy whisper to Natsu. "Maybe." Natsu anwered. "Let's pretend nothing happened." Natsu continue. But the pretending didn't last long as Gray come. "Oi Natsu! Don't run too fast and only grab Lucy and Happy! What about me?" Gray come with angry face. "But anyway, why is Jellal running away outside the room?" Gray ask even though Lucy already give a sign to shut up. "Jellal?" Erza ask. "I-It's nothing!" Lucy waved her hands while Natsu shut Gray's mouth. "Would you care to explain it?" Erza gave a dark, killing aura. "Yes!" Lucy quickly respond and Wendy explain everything. "Well then, I have to go to where Jellal-san is. I'm quite curious…" Wendy bid farewell and run outside the room.**_

After Wendy went out, Team Natsu is alone at the room. "I need to go."Erza said and trying to stand up. Her hands is shacking because still weak. "W-wait a minute Erza! Wendy said even though she already heal you, it takes some time to recorv-" Before Lucy could explain everything completely, Erza pushed Lucy making her fell on Natsu. "Eww….. What about my innocent eyes?" Gray said while covering his eyes. Erza take this chance to run out from the room. "I'm sorry…." Erza said with a quite voice.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

""W-wait a minute Erza! Wendy said even though she already heal you, it takes some time to recorv-" Before I finished talk, I felt my back being pushed and I fell on Natsu. I closed my eyes, and when I opened it….. "S-sorry!" I quickly sit on the floor. Natsu look shocked, "It's fine, it's just an accident right?" He answered with a big smile. "Eww… What about my innocent eyes?" Gray covered his eyes and I'm in the middle of embarrassment. Did I and Natsu just….. "You lllllllllike each other" Happy rolled his tongue. "You just kissed!" Happy flying in excitement. "Happy! Aren't you're my partner?!" Natsu look up, where Happy is. "It's the truth!" Happy covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, I supposed. Natsu look at me and I look at him. The accident before flashback again making the two of us look away from embarrassment. "You llllike each other." Gray rolled his tongue. "I don't want to hear that from you!" Natsu and I say that in the same time. We look at each other again, and then look away again. "This is fun…." Gray smirked.

**Erza's P.O.V**

After the explanation and my run away, I don't know which place to go. That's when I found Wendy and quickly followed her. When I followed her, Wendy quickly hid on the bushes, I thought she found out I followed her, but….. "Are you sure you don't want Erza to saw you?" Ultear ask. I quickly hid into another bushes and hear everything carefully. When Jellal said that I'm happier without him, I wanted to slap him but Wendy quickly stand up from her hiding, making me conscious that I'm still hiding. "Don't worry, I didn't bring her with me." Wendy smiled. Because I can't stand this anymore, I quickly stand up from the bushes. "I'm right here." I try to stand up firmly with my shaky legs hid perfectly thanks to the bushes. "Erza-san?!" Wendy look at me with surprised face. "What about the others?" Wendy ask. "I left them." I answer. Ultear seems like whispering something while Meredy nod. "Wendy, let's go. Those two need some privacy." Ultear take Wendy's hand and left me with Jellal alone.

"W-why are you here? From what Wendy said, you shouldn't be able to move for a while. If you move too much, the effect of the magic is pointless…." Jellal quickly run to me and take me to sit. I didn't say anything because I knew about that. "Why are you running away?" I ask and Jellal look away. "Did you really think I would be happier without you?" I ask. "….. Sorry, I'm going to contact Team Natsu to get you." Jellal use his Meteor and then back with Team Natsu.

"Erza!"

"I'm so worried!"

"You don't know what they've done with my innocent eyes."

"Don't say something unnecessary!"

"Thay llllike each other…"

"Don't roll your tongue like that!"

I smiled as I saw they like usual. "Everyone let's go." I quickly stand up with the help of Lucy. "We still has job to do." I continue. "But, your fever….." Lucy seems like worried. "I felt better thanks to Wendy." I smiled. "Then, let's go! We need to help Lucy for her rent this month!" Natsu quickly run. "Aye sir!" Happy followed him. "The way you're running is a wrong way, you idiot!" Gray say with a small voice. "Natsu! That's the wrong way!" I shouted and he just look at us with a big smile."My bad, my bad." Natsu stretch his hair. "Geez, that idiot." Gray sigh and Lucy just laugh a little. After that, we went to the Midnight Orge's place.

_**Done! How is it? And to tell you, I just make a bit NaLu for you guys. I really hope you guys like the story. I did my best not to make the characters OOC, and I felt like Natsu is a bit OOC at the kissing scene. Is it? Please tell me! Reviews please. I need ideas too T^T please PM for ideas. And sorry from some mistake since English isn't my first language. Stay tuned for the next chapter alright? I'll make it as quick as possible so I can make everyone love the story. Today, I'm no holiday and I gave up on my holiday just to write! I really want everyone to love my first FT story so I accept any critics you want to tell me. And tell me your ideas from PM so it would satisified **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I know it's been a while since I update this story. My deepest apology to everyone! I'm busy with the other story and a one-shot story. My free time is decreasing and I'm run out of idea for this story. It kind of hard to make sure everyone is not OOC and make sure it's the best I would give you all. Anywayyyy, I'm back with the third chapter. Read until the end and enjoy!**_

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Where did everyone go?" I look around. We already arrived at Midnight Orge's place and beat them all, except the master. Well, I'm not sure what happened too, but what I remember is….

_**We already finished every member of Midnight Orge. What left is the master and the Client's daughter. We walked and found a big door in front of us. "Maybe the master is in here." Lucy look at the big door. "And the Client's daughter too." Gray continues. "Alright! I'm going to burn this door! I'm fired up!" Natsu is preparing to burn the door. When Natsu use his breath to the door, everything went white. The light is too bright that I covered my eyes. The next is I collapse and when I woke up, I don't know where is everyone neither this place. **_

Since I got separate by everyone, now I'm in the middle of searching everyone. I unconsciously look up and saw a flash light. I thought it may be a clue, so I chased the light.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Luigi, are we still didn't find the exit?" Natsu whined.

"It's Lucy! And you should search too!" I scolded.

"I wonder where's Happy…. It's getting boring around…."

"So you're saying that with me is boring?"

I don't know what exactly is going on, but Natsu and I get separate by everyone. What happened before? It's….

_**The light is too bright that I have to cover my eyes. "Lucy!" I heard Natsu shout and grab my hand. When we open our eyes, it's just the two of us. "Where is everyone?" Natsu ask. "I don't know." I shook my head. "Let's find the exit! Hurry up Luce!" Natsu grab me. **_

"Oi! Lucy!" Natsu waved his hands in front of my eyes. "What?" I ask. "Well, you stop walking and then didn't answer my call so I get worried." Natsu answer. "I'm fine." I answer and them walking again.

"Hey, Luce."

"What?"

"Are you still bothered by what happened yesterday?"

My eyes widened hearing that. "N-not really…" I look away, realized that my cheek started to burn. "It's okay, just think it doesn't count. It's not like that was your first kiss or any-" I cut Natsu. "It's my first." Natsu look surprised. "Eh? SERIOUSLY?!" He shout. "I-It's okay. It's just an accident anyway." I calm his down. "N-no… It's…. My first too…." Natsu look away. "Huh?!" my mind went blank. Okay, this is awkward…..

"Ah! There she is!" I heard someone's voice. Wait, it's the same with my voice! "Ple-please slow down….." I heard a familiar sound too. "Natsu." I'm giving a sign. "Yeah."Natsu is preparing to fight. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down okay? We're not in here to fight." There's the voice that _exactly _the same with me again. They're coming closer, and closer, that I lost words. "Ho-how come?!" I ask. "We explain later. For now, let's wait until the signal."

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Natsu!" Happy look everywhere while flying. "Found any clue?!" I shout and Happy shook his head. Seems like I get separate by everyone, but what's funnier is, I'm stuck with Happy. Out of all person, Happy?! I don't know what exactly is going on too. What I know is the light is too bright that I covered my eyes, and then I bumped into someone, and that someone is Happy. When I open my eyes, I'm already in the place I never seen with Happy alone.

"It's been a while isn't it? You really need to put some clothes on." I heard someone's voice. I started to prepare myself for a fight. "Who are you?" I ask, making that person smirk. "Me?" that person walk closer. "Are you sure you forgot about me?" As I saw his face, my eyes widen. "Ho-how could….." I don't know how to explain it.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I followed the light, and I can't believe what I just saw. Is it really just coincidence? "Erza…" the blue-haired man called my name. "Je-Jellal…" I unconsciously call his name too. And then someone called me, "Erza Scarlet!" Huh? That sounds familiar…. I look back with Jellal, and I can't believe what I saw. Someone with the same face with me, the same scarlet hair, and the same voice. "Erza Knightwalker…" I called her name. Yes, there's no way I'm going to forgot her name. But what's surprise me more, is someone in her right. "Mystogan?!" I half-shouted as I saw that man. "Bu-but how….." I started to ask but cut off with Knightwalker. "Wait a minute Scarlet, seems like everyone already meet each one of us. I'm going to connect it." Knightwalker started to change her sword. She read some spell and I met Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"You all meet your Edolas counter-part too?!" Natsu ask and shouted. "Yeah." Gray answer. "Us too…." Erza answer. "Wait, why are Jellal is in here too?!" Lucy ask with a panic tone. "It's a long story, I explain it later." Erza answer. "Anyway, why are Edolas people is in here too? I thought you all can't go to our world anymore." Erza ask. "Our world is disappeared." Mystogan explain. "What?! Seriously?! Is this Anime sucks your world too like us before?!" Natsu ask.

"IT'S ANIMA! YOU IDIOT!"

"Hiii! Scary-Lucy is back!"

"Scary Lucy!"

"Like I said, don't call me scary! You damn cat and Natsu!"

Erza Knightwalker clear her throat, "Anyway, can we explain now?" she ask. "Before that, I want to ask you something." Gray look at Erza Knightwalker. "What is it?" she ask. "Is it you all the one that make us in this place?" Gray ask and Erza Knightwalker nodded. "That's right, because we already know what is inside the door and we want to back you up." She explain. "I see….." Gray answer. "Anyway, how can you all go back to Earthland again?" Erza ask to Mystogan. "We're in here to ask for your help." Mystogan answer. "Help?" Erza ask and Mystogan nodded. "Since the mission you took is about Midnight Orge, it makes both of us have the same purpose." He explain. "What is wrong with Midnight Orge? Isn't it just a Dark Guild?" Erza ask and everyone went silent. "Midnight Orge is… A Dark Guild from Edolas…" Gray from Edolas explain. The room went silent, "… What?"

_**Done! I haven't planned to make the Edolas people to come out so quickly. I'm Mystwalker fans too you see How is it? Too boring? Sorry about that then :D Don't forget to leave a lovely review alright? Oh right! I forgot to ask you this, but do you think I should change the Tittle Story? If so, what kind of name is better? Help me out alright? And again, don't forget to leave a review. It helps me update faster you know.**_


	4. Author Note: PLEASE READ!

_**Hey guys! First, I'm really, really, really, sorry for everyone who thinks this is a new chapter. I want to tell everyone something really important so PLEASE READ! Actually, Thanks To The Fever is my first story until I deleted it. I'm not deleted it because I want to, it's an accident when I want to delete my first fanfict of Hunter X Hunter. So, I just make it over. I'm sorry for everyone who reviews, favorite, and following this story before T^T it's my fault. Anyway, I'm thinking to continue this story IF I get min.8 reviews. How's that? A good deal right? So don't forget to review before you close this tab. If I didn't get 8 reviews, I guess this story need to wait. Sorry guys T^T if you like this story, please reviews alright? This story is on hold because I'm making a new story and stuff, but I'll do my best if I saw lot of people love this story. Hell, who would want to disappoint their supporter? That's all ^^ Thanks for reading. Oh right! If you had a twitter please follow me **_ ayuzawayume _**alright? I made it especially because I thought everyone would love to know when will the new story come out, or when will I update new chapter, or stuff. I make some picture and add it there too. If you don't have a twitter, I already made Facebook with name Ayuzawa Yume, and I made video in there too ^^ If you don't have both, it's alright. I'm not forcing you alright? That's all ^^ Don't forget to reviews and continue to support me!**_

To anna tompodung-chan: Thanks for reading the story I recommend to ^^ and…. Haha, you make me laugh there. I made out the name of Midnight Orge because I remember the Oracion Seis incident and I remember Midnight. Yup -_- I can't believe I just made Erza sick. You want me to keep writing this story? Hm….. Maybe I will if I get 7 more reviews ^^


End file.
